


В конце романа — многоточие

by Toriya



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зараки Кенпачи и Кучики Бьякуя — популярные авторы, пишущие по-разному и о разном. Но даже у таких людей может найтись что-то общее</p>
            </blockquote>





	В конце романа — многоточие

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puhospinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/gifts).



> Посвящаю и дарю Пухоспинке  
> Выражаю благодарность моим чудесным бетам: Becky Thatcher, Umbridge, Пухоспинке  
> Фик написан на Битву Пейрингов-3

1

Кенпачи страдал. Кабинет, куда его запихнул Иккаку, был стерильно белым, как палата в больнице, аж зубы ныли от этой белизны. Стены давили, потолок нависал, хлипкая конструкция с гнутыми ногами и тканевой сидушкой, которую тут почему-то было принято считать стулом, скрипела при каждой попытке устроиться удобнее. Кенпачи поморгал, зевнул и улегся на стол, подсунув под щеку разворошенную рукопись. Юмичика появился тут же, как будто сторожил под дверью — потянуло сквозняком, и Кенпачи поморщился — сегодня дурень благоухал чем-то сладким и настолько душистым, что щекотало в носу.

— Господин Зараки, я вам кофе принес.

Кенпачи на всякий случай закрыл глаза, хотя надежды на то, что Юмичика поверит в сладкий сон и отвяжется, не было.

— Не капризничайте, господин Зараки. Там совсем мало правок, это же всего одна глава. Работы на десять минут.

— Мог бы и сам, — лениво сказал Кенпачи и неохотно поднялся.

— Не мог бы. Я еще помню, что вы устроили в прошлый раз и во сколько Мадараме обошелся ремонт приемной.

Кенпачи пожал плечами и залпом осушил крошечную чашку. Кофе был горьким и крепким — вкусным, в отличие от бурды из автомата внизу. За это Кенпачи Юмичику уважал — за кофе и за то, что, несмотря на свою неадекватную внешность и дурацкий парфюм, был разумным парнем. И с Кенпачи общался как с равным: не заискивал, не таращился восторженно и ничего не терял.

«Прошлый раз» Кенпачи тоже помнил. Идиотская история. Девчонка явно была из новеньких, краснела, сюсюкала и настойчиво складывала сиськи на стол, тыкая алым ногтем в разложенные страницы. И кофе притащила сладкий. И рукопись после нее выглядела как контрольная малолетнего идиота — вся в пометках, непонятных иероглифах и стрелочках. Кенпачи ломать глаза и мозги об эту китайскую грамоту не хотел, поэтому сунул руку девчонке в вырез и сказал, чтобы сама разбиралась.

Зря он это, конечно. После ее разборок из романа волшебным образом исчезла глава с развязкой — пропажу Кенпачи обнаружил, когда подписывал дуре сигнальный экземпляр. Пока орал на бледную редакторшу, пока искал Иккаку и прорывался с боем в кабинет к главному, появился вернувшийся из отпуска Юмичика, притащил кофе, откачал какими-то каплями девку и даже изъял из типографии весь бракованный тираж. Во сколько это обошлось издательству, Кенпачи было плевать, на карман Иккаку и уволенную редакторшу — тоже, но Юмичику он с тех пор от себя не отпускал. А тот выдергивался по первому зову, хоть из горячих источников, хоть с вершины Фудзи.

— Еще кофе тащи, — велел Кенпачи и, жирно перечеркнув выделенный кусок текста, отложил следующую страницу.

— Тяжелая ночь? — тонко улыбнулся Юмичика. — Может, лучше аспирин?

— В задницу себе засунь, — посоветовал Кенпачи и потер слезящиеся глаза. Ночь была не тяжелой, а скучной и утомительной. Кенпачи терпеть не мог такие. Группа захвата до рассвета просидела в кустах, а он вместе с тупым Кашимото пытался выяснить, кто подсунул ложный след. После отставки старик Ямамото привлекал его редко, только когда в сети попадалась какая-нибудь крупная рыбина, и Кенпачи мог хорошенько развлечься. Но случались и проколы вроде вчерашнего — ни сна, ни веселья.

Юмичика доставать не стал — исчез бесшумно. Пока его не было, Кенпачи расправился еще с сотней страниц. Правок и впрямь оказалось немного — Юмичика работал чисто и ответственности не боялся. Только иногда вставлял в текст какую-нибудь лиричную хрень. Вроде заката, расплескавшегося по воде кровавыми брызгами, и острых капель стального дождя. Кенпачи кривился, но пропускал — все лучше, чем впрягаться и переписывать самому.

Вторая чашка кофе неожиданно взбодрила, и Кенпачи даже благосклонно принял притащенный Юмичикой договор. Поставил размашистую закорючку под фамилией и довольно крякнул.

— Все?

— Почти. Насчет сдачи всей рукописи… Через десять дней истекает срок.

— Помню я, — буркнул Кенпачи, поднимаясь. Отпихнул дурацкий стул и со вкусом потянулся. Покрутил затекшей шеей, накинул плащ — на улице лило вторые сутки. О недописанном романе думать не хотелось. Он и так-то шел тяжело, а тут вообще встал намертво. Кенпачи подступался к нему и с запасом саке, и после хорошего секса, даже вскакивал посреди ночи, потому что иногда в это время лучше писалось. Но проверенные методы не работали. И уже неделю он раздраженно медитировал на новую главу, в которой было только глубокомысленное: «Смеркалось».

Уже в коридоре его догнал Иккаку. Сунул в руки конверт.

— Допечатка «Улыбки мертвеца». Смели все, даже на складе нет. Думаю, на следующий год поднимем процент. Главного я уломаю.

— Валяй, — согласился Кенпачи.

— Только без сбоев, — нажал Иккаку. — Десять дней осталось. Послезавтра запускаем рекламу в метро и торговых центрах. Если ты проебешь сроки…

Кенпачи отвернулся и пошел к лифту. Пререкаться с Иккаку было бесполезно, лучше сразу — в морду, но не здесь же. Вот припрется завтра в клуб, там можно и размяться, и пар спустить. Иккаку хмыкнул — понял, крикнул вслед: «До завтра». С ним тоже можно было иметь дело. И подраться он любил не меньше Кенпачи. Не ссал, как всякие молокососы. Пер в любой предложенный бой. Хоть на ринг, хоть так, на кулаках без правил. У Кенпачи даже настроение поднялось от предвкушения. И в лифт он влетел, радостно скалясь.

— Здравствуйте, господин Зараки.

Этого белого, с волосами до задницы и глазами доброго дедушки, Кенпачи встречал не раз. Еще бы не встречать — он был везде, где появлялся Кучики. Укитаке его звали вроде. Иккаку только на прошлой презентации в его адрес соловьем разливался. Лучший литературный агент Японии. Самые высокие рейтинги продаж. Нюх на авторов бестселлеров и огромный опыт. Работает только с самыми-самыми, бла-бла-бла. Кенпачи стало скучно на второй минуте, и он ушел раздавать автографы. Очередь к нему тогда выстроилась раза в два больше, чем к Кучики, и Кенпачи решил, что фигня это все — рейтинги у них с Иккаку были не хуже, а тратить время на унылую тягомотину вроде той, что рожал Кучики, может только такой же унылый хмырь.

— Привет, — согласился Кенпачи. Укитаке мягко улыбнулся и нажал на единицу. Лифт дернулся, и Кенпачи облокотился о стену плечом.

— Говорят, в следующем месяце мы увидим ваш новый роман? «Смерть за спиной», кажется?

Кенпачи кивнул и выпрыгнул из лифта, едва разъехались двери: Укитаке смотрел и улыбался так, будто отлично знал про «смеркалось», и это раздражало. Настроение снова испортилось, а бледная рожа Кучики, с которым, конечно, столкнулся в холле, и толстая папка с логотипом издательства у него в руках только все усугубила. Его новый роман тоже должен был выйти в следующем месяце и, похоже, у него уже даже макет был готов. Им вообще везло с перекрестными тиражами, после которых издательство лихорадило по несколько недель.

О местных тотализаторах ему как-то рассказал Юмичика. И о том, как за ползущими вверх результатами продаж наблюдают все, от корректоров до главного.

«С вами и господином Кучики в фаворитах интереснее всего. Никогда не знаешь, кто придет к финишу первым».

После этого Кенпачи тоже наблюдал. Ставок, правда, не делал, но просиживал перед монитором хренову тучу времени, каждый час принимая от Иккаку новую статистику. А после того, как Ячирка притащила откуда-то полное собрание сочинений Кучики, даже сунул нос в один из пухлых томов. Спать захотелось на десятой странице, и Кенпачи тогда долго размышлял о странных вкусах читателей.

— Зараки, — Кучики прошел мимо, обдав запахом свежести и почему-то мокрой травы. Со сложенного зонта лилось так, будто он шел пешком от самого дома, а не прикатил как обычно к самому входу. Кенпачи хмыкнул, бросил в прямую спину:

— И тебе не болеть, Бьякуя.

***

В клубе, как и всегда по средам, было почти пусто. Новички являлись в субботу — подраться, нажраться и растянуть кайф на все выходные. Суматохи, которую создавали безмозглые слабаки, Кенпачи не любил, поэтому ближе к концу недели здесь не появлялся. Юмичика объяснял что-то про вип-дни и вип-зоны, но Кенпачи не вникал — просто давным-давно сунул в карман золотую карту, которую вручил ему с поклонами лоснящийся тип, и забыл о ней. Впускали его без вопросов, жратву приносили по первому требованию, залы он любил выбирать сам или вдвоем с Иккаку — чего еще надо?

Драли здесь, конечно, три шкуры, и, в очередной раз подсчитывая нули на чеках, Кенпачи хмурился. С другой стороны, с деньгами сейчас проблем не было, а возможность подраться от души того стоила. Правда, с противниками Кенпачи в последнее время не везло. Те убирались подальше до того, как он успевал разогреться. Особо шустрые сбегали еще раньше, едва увидев шрамы.

Выручал Иккаку, с ним было хотя бы не скучно. Юмичика появлялся пару раз в сезон. Рукопашную он не любил. Стоял обычно у стенки, потягивая какой-нибудь разноцветный коктейль, лениво болел по дружбе за Иккаку. Или в крайнем случае уходил на стрельбище. Оно здесь было неплохим. Кенпачи заглядывал иногда — посшибать мишени за пару минут, понюхать пороха, но не задерживался. По стрельбе он с отставки почти не скучал, не то что по дракам.

Сегодня Юмичики не было. Иккаку в очередной раз отлетел в стену, сплюнул кровь с разбитой губы и оскалился довольно.

— Хватит?

— Все, — Кенпачи кивнул и сжал зубы, вправляя вывихнутое запястье. Мышцы приятно ныли. Майка липла к спине, кровь горячо бежала по венам. Останавливаться не хотелось. Тело рвалось в очередной бросок, в голове привычно разворачивалась бойня: быстрый подкат, встать, сначала двинуть в морду, если откроется, а потом провести несколько ударов в корпус. Подсечка, переброс, снова захват, на этот раз — шея. И успокоиться, только когда захрустят позвонки.

Иккаку не поддался бы так просто, но Кенпачи еще помнил, как когда-то, в самом начале, тот валялся на дощатом полу, захлебываясь кровью, почти подыхал, но все равно скалился, и глаза горели так, будто ждал и даже хотел продолжения. Наверное, как раз тогда они и разглядели друг друга. Больше Кенпачи так далеко не заходил. Знал — Иккаку до сих пор не успокоился и когда-нибудь они еще схлестнутся как следует, на равных, но сейчас — рано.

Поговаривали, что в этих стенах случается всякое, за такие деньги можно купить себе многое, в том числе алиби, но Кенпачи трупов тут не видел еще ни разу. И сам никого убивать не хотел. Разве что немного покалечить. И то только тех, кто был не против покалечиться в горячке боя. С другими он почти и не связывался — не интересно было.

К бару шли знакомым путем, мимо нескольких залов для чистоплюев. В одном развлекались любители поиграть в ниндзя. Иногда Кенпачи к ним заглядывал. Прятаться, подкрадываться со спины, чтобы всадить в шею иглу, изворачиваться и уворачиваться — никакой радости в этом он не видел, но летали умельцы неплохо, да и ногами махали, когда требовалось, на отлично. Тут даже бабы попадались. Гибкие, подтянутые, со злыми глазами и бесшумной поступью. Вот их Кенпачи одобрял. Нож в спину и исчезнуть — самое бабское дело. Им не обязательно поворачиваться к врагу лицом, чтобы ударить.

Во втором зале баб не было. А смотреть, как взрослые современные мужики скачут в допотопных хакама и дерутся допотопными железяками, Кенпачи нравилось еще меньше. Бесполезное это было занятие. Разве что для разминки годилось. Но сегодня Иккаку свернул именно туда, и вид у него был странный — как у Ячирки в детстве, когда убегала в магазин, а возвращалась с разбитым носом, ободранными коленками и улыбкой до ушей. Девчонка всегда чуяла приключения, как овчарка старика Ямамото — наркоту и взрывчатку, и не могла усидеть на месте. Склонности к железякам у Иккаку точно не было, он наверняка и меча-то в руках ни разу не держал, разве что бокен в детстве, поэтому Кенпачи пошел следом. Вроде и ожидал какой-нибудь пакости, а все равно оказался не готов.

Зал был почти пустой. Всего пара мечников. Не узнать Кучики было сложно. Даже со спины. Даже без неизменных строгих костюмов и безупречных рубашек. Кенпачи прислонился к стене, разглядывая напряженные, отведенные до предела лопатки, идеально ровный позвоночник, открытую шею и непривычный хвост.

— Какого черта?

— Он здесь частый гость, — Иккаку кивнул, довольный эффектом. — Я случайно узнал, вчера удачно пообщались с господином Укитаке.

Точно. Укитаке. Вот как звали белого.

— Напились?

— Он не пьет. Но иногда составляет компанию.

— Ясно.

На них не обращали внимания. Похоже, даже не замечали. И Кенпачи скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая. Смысла такой драки он не понимал, но в исполнении Кучики она выглядела даже красиво. Во всяком случае, двигался он также бесшумно, как ниндзя, а пробивал защиту не хуже, чем сам Кенпачи. Стремительно и сильно, уверенный в результате. У субтильного Кучики мышцы, как ни странно, оказались на месте. Двигался он скупо, железякой особенно не размахивал, но Кенпачи отлично видел, каким опасным выходит каждый удар, продуманный от минимального движения запястья до такого же разворота лезвия. Кенпачи даже не удивился, когда острие меча Кучики замерло под подбородком противника и дернулось, оставляя на коже едва заметный алый разрез. Как будто автограф поставил.

— Спасибо за последний бой, — сказал Кучики будто через силу, и Кенпачи готов был поклясться, что ему сейчас тоже очень не хочется останавливаться. Это было знакомо и почему-то приятно.

— Последний?

— Вы недостаточно сильны, господин Сайто. Всего хорошего.

Иккаку толкнул дверь. Явно предлагал исчезнуть так же как пришли — молча. И Кенпачи наверняка ушел бы — нормального разговора с Кучики не получалось никогда, но тот обернулся раньше и стало поздно.

Тонкие брови дернулись вверх, и Кенпачи успел увидеть незнакомое: живое лицо вместо лишенной любых эмоций каменной морды. На удивленного Кучики, с испариной на лбу, порозовевшими щеками и блеском в глазах, пожалуй, стоило посмотреть подольше. Но тот моргнул, и все стало как обычно.

— Зараки. Господин Мадараме. Какая неожиданная встреча.

— Вот уж правда.

Кенпачи, не таясь, разглядывал сильную шею и широкий разворот плеч. Кучики, завернутый в дорогие тряпки, производил впечатление изнеженного богатого сноба, а вот без них он был больше похож на человека, который в состоянии двинуть в челюсть или, в его случае, одним ударом снести башку. Короче, на кого-то нормального. Это было неожиданно. И интересно.

— Добрый вечер, господин Кучики. Не хотите присоединиться? Мы собирались выпить чаю, — иногда на Иккаку находил стих — то ли издержки профессии, то ли от Юмичики нахватался. Но говорил он так учтиво и мягко, что с души воротило.

— Пожрать мы собирались, — сказал Кенпачи. — И он с нами не пойдет. Рожами не вышли.

— Ну почему же, — Кучики усмехнулся едва заметно и вогнал меч в ножны. — Я и сам хотел выпить чаю.

***

Он и правда пил чай. Медленно, как будто и не глотал вовсе, а только губы мочил. Кенпачи потянул носом — пахло пряностями и какими-то цветами. Иккаку вдруг заскромничал, заказал себе столько, что и на быстрый перекус бы не хватило. Кенпачи только хмыкнул. Его, как обычно, обставили тарелками со всех сторон, и пахло от тарелок правильно: мясом, специями, дымком.

Пока жевал, не прислушивался толком, о чем там Иккаку с Кучики болтали. Вернее, болтал Иккаку, а Кучики мирно беседовал, покачивая на ладони маленькую чашку. Он так и не вырядился в привычное. Только накинул прямо на голый торс короткое хаори.

Отдельные комнаты позади бара Кенпачи нравились. Здесь было спокойно, не слишком тесно и не слишком светло — в самый раз, чтобы нормально пожрать после драки, выпить и передохнуть. Но сегодня расслабиться не получалось. Кучики отвлекал, и Кенпачи, утолив первый голод, теперь разглядывал его уже неторопливо — все равно заняться было больше нечем. Не присоединяться же к обсуждению какого-то особо популярного в прошлом месяце американца с его бестселлером, о котором Кенпачи знал не больше, чем о новых достижениях генной инженерии.

— Вам скучно, Зараки?

Интонации Кучики остались такими же ровными, как за секунду до этого, когда он рассказывал что-то о линейной стройности сюжета, поэтому Кенпачи среагировал, только наткнувшись на пристальный взгляд.

— Мне похуй, — честно признался он и тут же получил локтем в бок от Иккаку.

— Не стоит, господин Мадараме. Господин Зараки вряд ли может поразить меня манерами. Я знаю, с кем общаюсь.

Кенпачи задумчиво подтянул к себе следующую тарелку. В словах Кучики, на первый взгляд, не было ничего обидного. Но что-то все равно цепляло. Как будто вогнали под кожу тонкий крючок и совсем немного потянули. Но разбираться во всех этих аристократических штучках и иносказаниях было лень. Поэтому Кенпачи поднял крышку, ткнул в исходящий соком кусок мяса и сказал добродушно:

— Ты, Кучики, съел бы чего-нибудь лучше. На одном чае далеко не уедешь. Еще и меч из рук вываливаться начнет от слабости. Никто тебя здесь не траванет, не бойся.

— Я не голоден. Но благодарю за регулярную заботу о моем самочувствии.

Кенпачи пожал плечами. Разговор не клеился. Да и не было у них с Кучики общих тем. Не о погоде же болтать. Он живо представил себе, как жалуется на дождь, а Кучики рассказывает про атмосферный фронт и живительное воздействие влаги на почву. И напоминает о том, что предусмотрительное общество давно изобрело такую полезную вещь, как зонт. А если кто-то еще не в курсе, то ему следует вбить это простое слово в поисковик и посмотреть на картинки. Это, конечно, если господин Зараки умеет пользоваться поисковиком. Отличное общение. Нет уж, пусть Иккаку наслаждается.

Тот и наслаждался. Тоже заказал себе чаю и начал спрашивать о новом романе и о планах на следующий год. От ровного голоса Кучики, от его манеры строить фразы, длинные, с наворотами, даже в сон потянуло. Прямо как от его романов. Кенпачи, прикрыв глаза, пил саке и думал, что предпочел бы еще раз посмотреть, как Кучики дерется, вместо того, чтобы распивать с ним чаи. А потом решил, что одна тема для разговора все-таки есть.

— Почему меч?

Иккаку, как раз вещавший что-то о моральном облике главных героев, сразу замолчал и уставился на Кучики с жадным вниманием. А тот не удивился, как будто ждал этого вопроса.

— Потому что не всем нравится ломать челюсти и пробивать черепа кулаками.

Кенпачи ухмыльнулся.

— Да ладно. Еще скажи, что тебе не хотелось свернуть шею сегодняшнему хмырю.

— Свернуть — нет, — поморщился Кучики. — Ваши варварские методы не вызывают у меня ничего, кроме рвотных спазмов. Прошу прощения, господин Мадараме, вас я задеть не хотел.

— А меня, значит, хотел? — Кенпачи уселся поудобнее. Сонливость как рукой сняло. Рядом ерзал Иккаку. Обижаться на такое ему бы, конечно, и в голову не пришло, а вот узнать побольше о странном увлечении Кучики он бы явно не отказался. — И кстати, откуда это ты так хорошо осведомлен о моих методах?

— Оттуда же, откуда и вы о моих.

— Наблюдал что ли?

— Не назвал бы это наблюдением, но видел я достаточно, чтобы сделать выводы. С вами бессмысленно обсуждать особенности меча, его значение для нашей истории и преимущества такого боя перед дворовой дракой, в которой нет ни правил, ни законов, и которая никому не делает чести.

Кучики отставил пустую чашку и медленно переплел пальцы. Длинные, с аккуратными костяшками и ухоженными ногтями. И ладони у него наверняка были такие же: мягкие от всяких примочек и кремов, не загрубевшие, без мозолей и ссадин. Не удивительно — этот сноб даже дрался в перчатках.

— Понятно. Я же говорю — рожами мы для тебя не вышли, — подытожил Кенпачи. — О какой чести ты болтаешь в месте, вход в которое стоит столько, что можно целую семью полгода кормить? По-моему, ты просто испачкаться боишься. Странно, правда, что именно меч, а не пистолеты или какой-нибудь лук. Тогда бы даже приближаться ко всяким недостойным не пришлось, чтобы не дай Ками, не замарали. Совсем чистеньким остался бы.

— По-моему, нам пора, — влез Иккаку. — И так задержались. Ячиру наверняка волнуется.

Тонкости от рождения в нем было не больше чем в деревяшке, зато на конфликты нюх имел собачий. Разруливать не умел — для этого у него был Юмичика, поэтому иногда и порол несусветную чушь. Вот как сейчас. Кенпачи дернул плечом, даже оборачиваться не стал. Плевать ему было на корпоративную этику, на дух он не переносил все эти виляния. Оказалось, Кучики тоже плевать.

— На вашем примере, Зараки, отчетливо видно, что приверженность грубой силе плохо сказывается на мозговой активности. Ваше мышление настолько стереотипно и ущербно, что непонятно, как вы вообще умудряетесь писать и издаваться такими тиражами.

Кучики выглядел все так же, ни один мускул на роже не дрогнул, но Кенпачи вдруг не хуже Иккаку почуял, что нет в нем сейчас ни равнодушия, ни отстраненности. И захотелось прощупать его как следует, найти трещину, из которой текло вот это самое — злое и настоящее, засунуть в нее пальцы, а то и всю руку, пошарить как следует — может и обнаружилось бы там что-то еще, что стоило бы вытащить на свет и рассмотреть.

Кенпачи поднялся.

— Завтра в восемь, Кучики. Здесь. Мне плевать, на чем мы будем драться, хоть шпагу с собой приволоки. Очень уж хочется рожу тебе начистить, но раз ты тут болтал о чести, считай это дуэлью. Не придешь, решу, что струсил. Что скажешь?

— Что ваша попытка шантажа — смешна. Мне без разницы, что вы там решите, — он тоже встал, напряженный и собранный, как будто прямо сейчас готовый к драке. Смотрел в упор, поджимал тонкие губы, а Кенпачи вдруг подумал, что они оба заранее знали, чем закончится сегодняшнее чаепитие. И если он всего лишь ждал подходящего момента, то Кучики шел к этому моменту целенаправленно, с той самой секунды, как увидел их с Иккаку в зале. Хрен знает, зачем ему понадобился такой сложный путь, но главное все же было в другом — в том, что оба они добились, чего хотели.

— Придешь, — сказал Кенпачи, уже не сомневаясь, нахмурился, взглянув на лыбящегося с дивана Иккаку, и бросил на стол несколько смятых купюр. И правда, пора было домой.

***

— Что это? — Кучики спрашивал с таким отвращением, будто ему под нос сунули собачье дерьмо. Кенпачи оглядел тонкое зазубренное лезвие и еще раз попробовал пальцем остроту. Сталь наверняка была не слишком хорошей и не слишком дорогой. Не блестела, как у того же Кучики, но Кенпачи и не хвастаться шел. Схватил первое, что попалось под руку и, похоже, не прогадал. Железяка выглядела так, будто ею порубили на куски не одну сотню человек. Меч, давно распробовавший вкус крови.

— То, чем я собираюсь тебя взгреть. Что-то имеешь против? Могу взять бокен или пойти отломать от ближайшего дерева палку. Я уже говорил, мне похуй, Кучики, выбирай.

— Ваша самонадеянность так же возмутительна и невежественна, как ваши манеры.

— А то ты этого не знал, — усмехнулся Кенпачи. — Долго болтать собираешься или начнем уже, пока сюда стадо каких-нибудь идиотов не набежало?

Кучики снова туго завязал волосы на затылке и отвернулся, натягивая перчатки.

— Не набежит. У администратора на этот счет есть точные указания.

— Это какие?

— В зале только я и мой противник.

— Что, опозориться боишься?

— Я был бы крайне признателен, Зараки, если бы вы держали свои идиотские предположения при себе.

Кучики злился. Снял хаори — не сворачивал шов ко шву, не разглаживал заломы, просто бросил на лавку и достал меч. Кенпачи улыбнулся и тоже стянул майку. Доводить Кучики оказалось приятно. Гораздо приятнее, чем вечно выслушивать его подначки. Знал бы раньше, что это не так уж сложно, ни за что бы не упустил столько подходящих случаев.

— Ладно, не боишься, — покладисто согласился он. — Тогда почему?

— Мне не нравится драться в толпе. Это достаточно веская причина?

— Вполне.

— Тогда начнем. Надеюсь, вы имеете хотя бы отдаленное представление о том, как следует управляться с мечом.

— Разберусь, не волнуйся.

— Не думал даже.

Кучики отступил и замер. Давал возможность напасть, вот и хорошо — Кенпачи не собирался разводить тут тягомотину. О боях на мечах он знал мало, но наверняка больше, чем Кучики о рукопашной. Бокеном дрался, было дело. Тренировочные бои в учебке случались самые разные. Кажется, сто лет прошло, а тело, оказывается, все еще помнит. Баланс у железяки, конечно, не тот. Но в руку легла уверенно. Если Кучики рассчитывал на бой по каким-то правилам, то хрен он угадал. Хотя если бы рассчитывал, связался бы с кем-нибудь другим, не дурак же.

Кенпачи ринулся навстречу как привык: ложные выпады, увертки, желание сбить противника с толку — херня для трусов. Кучики был прав насчет грубой силы, да Кенпачи и не скрывал никогда. Какой смысл во всех этих плясках вокруг друг друга, если можно бить сразу и наверняка? Достанешь — хорошо. Достанут тебя — тоже неплохо — значит, не со слабаком связался.

Он собирался рубануть на пробу, чтобы убедиться. Видел в прошлый раз достаточно, но тот бой не был его боем, да и Кучики тогда выглядел совсем иначе — сосредоточенным, но абсолютно спокойным, заранее уверенным в исходе. Такого боя Кенпачи бы для себя не хотел. В драке с ним еще ни одна зараза не соскучилась, и Кучики не мог стать исключением.

Тот вскинул меч, блокируя удар в самый последний момент. То ли выдержку тренировал, то ли обеспечивал себе порцию адреналина. Напряглись и закаменели мышцы на руках, сжались губы. Кенпачи отпрыгнул назад, не стал продавливать сразу. Сначала надо было разогреться. Кажется, Кучики был того же мнения, потому что опять застыл, даже не пытаясь напасть, только пристально следил за каждым движением.

После третьего блока Кенпачи начал заводиться. Он все еще рассчитывал силу удара, отмерял, как в учебке, когда ненароком боялся переломить хребет кому-нибудь из своих, но уже чувствовал — можно рискнуть, и от этого внутренности распирало жаркой радостью и настоящим предвкушением. Кучики не двигался, не отступал, не пытался блеснуть своей техникой и провернуть какой-нибудь финт, он просто раз за разом отбивал удары, смотрел с неприкрытым вызовом и вопросительно изгибал бровь. Ему даже говорить ничего не надо было — Кенпачи и так слышал: «Это все, на что вы способны, Зараки?»

Но вот что странно — меч в руке вовсе не мешал. Съездить Кучики по морде не хотелось. Его вообще не хотелось бить, его хотелось только побеждать. И не хуком справа, и не кулаком в живот, а как-то иначе. Кенпачи не знал, как именно, но меч, похоже, годился.

Снова зазвенела сталь, и Кенпачи увидел лицо Кучики совсем близко: сведенные к переносице брови, испарину над верхней губой и потемневшие глаза.

— У вас на удивление однообразные атаки, Зараки.

— А у тебя удивительно разнообразная оборона. Хватит изображать дерево, Кучики. Давай повеселимся.

Тот не ответил, но Кенпачи сразу почувствовал — согласен. Даже не пытался понять, что именно изменилось, просто задницей чуял такие вещи в настоящих драках: угрозу со спины, шальную пулю, запрятанную взрывчатку, да любую хуйню, которая могла обернуться настоящим весельем, а могла — провалом. Сейчас было почти так же. Он успел отпрыгнуть снова за секунду до того, как Кучики атаковал.

Реакция у него была что надо, но она Кенпачи уже не удивляла — насмотрелся, пока Кучики отбивался. А вот скорость оказалась неожиданностью. Он менял положения тела и стойки в долю секунды — Кенпачи даже моргать не успевал в промежутках, и это, черт побери, было здорово. Так здорово, что дух захватывало. Меч Кучики мелькал перед носом ослепительно белым росчерком так быстро, будто и не весил ничего. Только Кенпачи отлично знал, что весит, и что это сверкающее лезвие настоящее. Опасное, смертоносное и такое же красивое, как его хозяин. Хоть рисуй обоих да на стенку вешай. В рамочку.

По спине и лицу тек пот. Кенпачи смаргивал его с ресниц и слизывал с губ. Кучики бился всерьез, не замедлялся ни на миг, не давал передышки, и это охренеть как нравилось. Кенпачи отмахивался от ударов так быстро, что аж перед глазами мельтешило, не отступал, напирал сам, рискуя и открываясь, чтобы ударить. Даже хотелось немного подставиться — попробовать, как это будет. С таким противником можно было и кровью поделиться — заслуживал.

В Кучики тоже не было страха, только азарт и упоение, и открывался он, не раздумывая, и подставлялся также легко, как двигался, будто думал о том же. Вот тебе и искусство меча, и история с географией. Драться ему хотелось, а не строить из себя самурая недоделанного. Это Кенпачи мог понять — потому и велся на каждую предложенную атаку, отзывался с бесшабашной радостью, как уже прорву лет не получалось. Не с кем было, думал, уже и забыл, каково это. Но Кучики заставил вспомнить, вытаскивал наружу веселую ярость из забытой юности, забирался еще глубже, в детство, когда от сломанного в хорошей драке носа, хотелось счастливо орать и, отплевавшись от крови, рваться в новый бой.

Не было ни пола, ни потолка, даже стены размылись и будто раздвинулись. Они с Кучики то схлестывались посреди зала, то летели куда-то в сторону и вбок, то кружили, вглядываясь друг в друга, то, не сговариваясь, смещались назад. Кенпачи сроду не умел танцевать, но сейчас ему казалось, что именно так оно и бывает — стремительно, горячо и обязательно вместе. И вместо ритма — только бешеный стук сердца, а вместо музыки — звон и скрежет стали.

Мышцы во всем теле ныли и дрожали от напряжения, непривычное оружие все-таки давало о себе знать, но он не хотел останавливаться. Без разницы, сколько времени прошло, главное, что Кучики тоже не скучно. И видеть его такого, взмыленного, разгоряченного, страстного, твою мать, оказалось так же важно, как драться в полную силу.

Все кончилось неожиданно. Кенпачи просто разогнался, как следует, и теснил, не давая перестроиться. А Кучики почему-то ничего не предпринимал, так и пятился, пока не уперся спиной в стену. Заблокировал последний удар и удерживал меч, не пытаясь ни сместиться, ни атаковать. Кенпачи тяжело дышал, глядя, как судорожно вздымается его грудь, как влажно блестит шея и липнут к мокрому лбу выбившиеся из хвоста волосы. Рука с мечом чуть заметно подрагивала, но Кенпачи мог бы поклясться, что попытайся он продолжить, не воспользуйся этим предложением мира, и Кучики снова сорвется в бой.

Тот смотрел в упор и молчал — то ли вопроса ждал, то ли еще чего, хрен поймешь, только от взгляда этого, темного и непонятного, становилось еще жарче, чем от драки. И в ушах стучало уже не от скорости. А потом Кучики облизал губы, и это оказалось последней каплей. Кенпачи выпустил меч и провел еще одну атаку, теперь уже точно самоубийственную.

Спина у Кучики оказалась горячей и гладкой, а губы твердыми и солеными. Кенпачи даже не знал, от чего его больше ведет: от соли этой, от запаха пота, который просачивался сквозь знакомый горьковатый запах туалетной воды или от того, что уверен был — Кучики его сейчас прикончит на месте, так и чувствовал, как мягко входит между лопаток холодная сталь. Окатило ознобной волной от загривка до копчика, губы Кучики дрогнули, и тут же в грудь уперлась его ладонь.

— Это лишнее, — он вывернулся из рук и пошел к лавке.

— Не думаю. Но как скажешь.

— Спасибо за бой.

— Не последний? — ухмыльнулся Кенпачи, жадно глядя, как скрывается под хаори слишком светлая для мужика кожа, как Кучики невозмутимо снимает перчатки и распускает волосы. В животе скручивалось горячее, острое возбуждение, продирало дрожью, и хотелось одновременно и бежать куда глаза глядят от этой напасти, и не дать сбежать Кучики.

— Первый, — сказал тот, обернувшись. И Кенпачи кивнул. Он был согласен на передышку.  
2

***

Интервью Кенпачи не любил, потому отделывался от них как мог. Не то чтобы его ставили в тупик вопросы, просто жаль было терять время, пыжиться, пытаясь сочинить нормальный ответ. В разговорах по душам Кенпачи не тормозил, но с журналистами приходилось думать над словами. Да и нечего ему было сказать о глубинных смыслах и месте его собственных романов в «большой литературе».

Эта «большая литература» его вообще изрядно раздражала. И непонятно, почему всем журналистам непременно надо было ее упомянуть. То ли добивались, чтобы Кенпачи объявил себя при жизни новым классиком, то ли чтобы признал во всеуслышание — он не классик. Пишет ширпотреб, издает ширпотреб и зарабатывает на ширпотребе, который такие же тупые, как он сам, читатели сносят с полок в первые же сутки поступления в продажу. Он и признавал не раз, и нахуй посылал придурков, потрясающих перед ним именами каких-то там лауреатов. Ему не было дела до вторых, но первые раздражали.

Кенпачи не считал себя гением, да и особых талантов за собой не признавал. И писать-то начал внезапно, когда на стенку лез после отставки. От нечего делать хотелось выть. Все перепробовал. И напивался по-черному, и по несколько дней зависал в притонах, которые раньше накрыл бы со своими ребятами, не задумываясь, и изничтожил под корень. Ничего там хорошего не было: наркота, девки с таким послужным списком, что и прикасаться-то к ним было противно, если на трезвую голову и не под кайфом. Попадались и арены для зажравшихся уродов, у которых за душой был один кошелек, зато такой, что купить могли сходу такой паршивый притон со всеми, кто в нем был. Но бои, которые на этих аренах устраивали, радости не приносили.

Кенпачи отошел как-то раз от очередной дозы прямо под прожекторами, посмотрел на корчившегося под ногами мальчишку с дырой в брюхе, на собственные руки в крови по локоть, и понял, что пора завязывать, пока не засосало в это дерьмо по уши. Раскидал за пару минут толпу тупых охранников, взвалил пацана на плечи, довез до «штаба» и сдал с рук на руки Унохане. Знал — возьмет без разговоров и расспрашивать ни о чем не станет. Хотя она даже молчать могла так, что хотелось сразу удавиться.

Пацан выжил, а Кенпачи до рассвета блевал в сортире, пялился на собственную рожу, помятую, перекошенную, с красными воспаленными глазами и думал, что даже не помнит, когда в последний раз появлялся дома и видел Ячирку.

Потом позвонил Ямамото. Видно, Унохана с ним говорила. В чужие дела она лезла редко, но бабой была умной и раз решила вмешаться, значит, разглядела в нем не только гниль, но и надежду на выздоровление. Кенпачи даже приятно было, хотя поначалу негодовал, конечно, злился, потому что знал — сам бы справился, затормозил ведь уже, и оставалась малость — найти себе какое-нибудь занятие. Но предложение Ямамото он принял сразу. Вызовы, правда, были не частыми, зато внезапными, и это поначалу не давало снова раскиснуть, а потом вошло в привычку.

Тот же Ямамото и брякнул как-то про мемуары. Кенпачи сначала поржал, а потом задумался. Еще и Ячирка масла в огонь подливала, приставала все время «расскажи да расскажи». Нормальные дети сказки волшебные на ночь слушают, но эта от сказок страдала — вертелась, капризничала, дулась. А вот быль всякую из боевого прошлого слушала с удовольствием. И засыпала послушно, и улыбалась довольно после очередного хэппи-энда, в котором Кенпачи возвращался из рейда живым.

Первый роман был даже не романом, а воспоминанием о давнем деле, перенесенным на бумагу. И оказался самым мучительным. Кенпачи писал его всю зиму. Матерился, пытаясь разобрать каракули, нервничал, когда история, такая ладная и гладкая в голове, выходила скучной и деревянной. А когда поставил последнюю точку и взвесил в руке кучу растрепанных листов, понял, что за все три с лишним месяца ни разу не захотел нажраться, обкуриться или кого-нибудь убить. Писанина помогала забыться не хуже наркоты и выпивки, зато жизни и радости в ней было гораздо больше. Только вот пальцы и запястье с непривычки крючило болью, бумаги перевелась прорва, да еще и переписывать предстояло всю эту хрень, потому что прочесть ее даже Кенпачи мог с трудом. А хотелось показать Ячирке. Вместо новой взрослой сказки.

Тогда в доме и появился второй компьютер. Его Кенпачи освоил на удивление быстро, правда печатал до сих пор двумя пальцами, зато ничего не болело, разве что задница от долгого сидения, и переписывать больше не приходилось.

А потом судьба преподнесла ему на блюде Иккаку: все тот же Ямамото познакомил. Был Иккаку то ли племянником его друга, то ли другом племянника, Кенпачи не вникал. Ямамото посоветовал показать ему роман. Кенпачи показал, даже не думая, что это может вылиться во что-то большее, чем болтовня под саке. Но Иккаку сделал невозможное: не только втянул в мир, который и в страшных снах привидеться не мог, не только обеспечил доходом на сытую старость, но еще и заставил Кенпачи поверить, что его книжки стоят тех денег, которые красуются на ценниках.

Конечно, всего этого он журналистам не рассказывал. А историю своей «творческой деятельности», которую в две головы сочиняли Иккаку с Юмичикой специально для таких случаев, вызубрил еще несколько лет назад и успел так от нее устать, что с души воротило. Когда получалось, брал с собой Юмичику, как доверенное лицо, личного секретаря и переводчика с журналистского на человеческий и с матерного на литературный японский. Но сегодня интервью планировалось маленькое. Хинамори Момо, девчонку из элитарной газетенки, Кенпачи знал, правда, недолюбливал за личные вопросы. Но они были всяко лучше «большой литературы», поэтому и пошел один с молчаливого одобрения Иккаку. А тот то ли не знал, то ли специально не сказал, подлец, что Кучики тоже припрется. Ну да, конечно, такое событие — два бестселлера в одном месяце, как же без желания устроить авторам очную ставку?

Пока наглаженный, с иголочки Кучики с комфортом устраивался в кресле, Кенпачи хмуро смотрел в окно и думал, что молча сбежать будет, пожалуй, неспортивно. Хотя если бы не Кучики, ему было бы плевать, но выглядеть на его фоне идиотом, который двух слов связать не может, не хотелось. Кенпачи вспомнил его болтовню с Иккаку в клубе, общение с читателями на презентациях и затосковал. От безысходности даже отправил смс Юмичике и Иккаку, но те не отзывались. Затаились, сволочи.

Кенпачи даже не помнил, когда в последний раз так психовал, аж вспотел. Пришлось достать предусмотрительно сунутый в карман джинсов платок и промокнуть лоб.

— Вам жарко? — спросил упакованный в пиджак и галстук Кучики.

— Да, — буркнул Кенпачи, но смотреть на него снова не стал. Опасно это было. Казалось бы, только вчера виделись, что такого нового можно обнаружить? Но так и подмывало обернуться, рассмотреть снова бледное и спокойное лицо, ухоженные руки, перехватить взгляд и вспомнить. Кенпачи упрямо пялился на залитое дождем стекло. Ну честное слово, не здесь же и не сейчас об этом думать. Так вообще последние мозги растерять можно.

Хинамори вернулась вовремя. Можно было хоть на что-то отвлечься. Кенпачи даже обрадовался — хрен с ним с интервью и с его ответами, лишь бы голову занять не тем, что в нее лезло вторые сутки. Может, именно поэтому и психовал, а вовсе не от перспективы выглядеть идиотом. Перед кем выделываться-то? Читателей своих Кенпачи не стеснялся, а Кучики, в конце концов, на его счет никогда не заблуждался, даже передергивал обычно. Так не все ли равно?

Все вышло совсем не так ужасно, как он предполагал. Даже вопросы были разные. Кучики называл любимых авторов, рассказывал о планах на будущее и мечтах о выходе на мировой рынок, о собственных взглядах на развитие исторического романа и его влиянии на молодежь. А Кенпачи достались в нагрузку его собственные книги. Слава Ками, Хинамори не спрашивала про глубинный смысл и подводные течения, все было проще — что быль, что небыль. Почему добро побеждает зло. Сколько чернил он истратил на первую книгу и как предпочитает отдыхать.

Напряжение сгустилось лишь однажды, когда разговор неудачно вырулил на семью. Кенпачи помнил сплетни про какой-то несчастный случай с женой Кучики. Говорили, давно это было, но судя по тому, как тот напрягся в своем кресле, поднимать эту тему не стоило. Хинамори спохватилась быстро, и Кенпачи даже не пришлось в очередной раз болтать о прелестях холостяцкого житья.

А вот на последний вопрос они с Кучики ответили с такой страстью и так слаженно, что Кенпачи не выдержал и заржал, запрокинув голову. Хинамори мягко улыбалась, а Кучики старательно делал вид, что ничего смешного в этом нет.

— Мы с господином Зараки не сходимся в литературных пристрастиях.

— А в других сходимся? — Кенпачи наконец глянул на него, не таясь, открыто и насмешливо.

Кучики промолчал, а Хинамори была все-таки неглупой девчонкой, сумела не полезть с расспросами. И пытка закончилась.

На улицу Кенпачи вывалился после местного буфета, в котором успел глотнуть кофе и перекусить. Дождь наконец стих, теперь только слегка моросило. Настроение было благодушным, как после сильного напряжения и добротно сделанного дела. Поэтому Кенпачи решил прогуляться пешком. Шел себе, сунув руки в карманы плаща, посматривал на серые пухлые тучи и среагировал только на раздраженный сигнал. Тонированное стекло черного Лексуса съехало вниз, и Кенпачи встал как вкопанный.

Кучики с абсолютно равнодушным лицом нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по рулю.

— Стоянка здесь запрещена. У вас минута на то, чтобы сесть в машину. Не успеете…

Кенпачи успел. Упал на пассажирское сиденье и захлопнул дверцу, кажется, даже раньше, чем Кучики закрыл рот.

— Ты в роли личного водителя, — он ухмыльнулся, с удовольствием вдохнул запах дорогой кожи, провел ладонью по мягкой обивке. — Слишком заманчиво, чтобы отказаться.

Это была странная поездка. Кучики молчал, спросил только адрес, а Кенпачи то пялился в окно, то просто наслаждался комфортом и компанией, то, не таясь, рассматривал Кучики. Тот реагировал забавно: вроде бы и не замечал, а в то же время как-то подбирался весь, крепче сжимал пальцы на руле. А Кенпачи думал, что вчерашний бой изменил все и о Кучики он теперь знает гораздо больше, чем тому бы хотелось. И относиться по-прежнему уже не получается, хоть ты тресни. Так и чудится то румянец на щеке, то влажная прядь у виска. И хочется намотать ее на палец, потянуть легонько, чтобы склонил голову, подставляя шею под губы. Холодный, язвительный — да. Только вот равнодушия в нем — ни на иену. И кровь в венах явно не ледяная. Как только раньше не замечалось? Может, не знал, куда смотреть? Или просто Кучики сплоховал — открылся, впустил, куда не надо. Теперь уже поздно метаться и сдавать назад. Кенпачи не собирался ничего забывать, на память он пока не жаловался.

— Здесь? — Кучики сбавил скорость у поворота, но не остановился. Кенпачи кивнул. Стоянка у дома была крошечной, да и вообще район не отличался ни престижностью, ни красотой, Кенпачи чихать было на всю эту дребедень, когда выбирал новое жилье.

— Третий этаж, квартира одиннадцать.

— Вы считаете, я нуждаюсь в таких подробностях?

— Мало ли, — пожал плечами Кенпачи. — Хочешь, пойдем, чаем напою. Заварка была вроде.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Да пожалуйста. Странный ты, Кучики. Вроде нормальный мужик, но с закидонами.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы.

— Все ты понимаешь, — сказал Кенпачи и от души хлопнул его по колену. Будто кто под руку толкал — хотелось растормошить, хотя чего себе-то врать — дотронуться хотелось тоже, даже зубы сводило от этой непонятной тяги, и в паху пекло, как у малолетки. Но сдержался — лапы особо не распускал, вышло почти дружески, только Кучики не оценил, полоснул взглядом, будто лезвием своего меча и сразу глубоко, до крови. Не сказал даже, а не то выдохнул, не то прошипел:

— Зараки, я попросил бы…

— Вот я и говорю — с закидонами, — кивнул Кенпачи. — Ладно, Бьякуя, соскучишься — приходи в клуб, и спасибо, что подвез.

Оборачиваться Кенпачи не собирался, но все-таки пришлось, когда вошел в подъезд и закрывал за собой дверь. Конечно, никакого Лексуса рядом с домом уже не было.

***

Вечер опять прошел впустую. Кенпачи промучился над чистым листом до полуночи, но так ничего и не выродил. И если до этого в мозгах была просто блаженная пустота вместо новой сцены, то теперь там поселился Кучики, чтоб ему. И было непонятно, что хуже. Он слышал о творческом кризисе и творческом коллапсе, но не думал, что придется эту неведомую хрень испытать на собственной шкуре. Даже пальцы на клавиши не укладывались, и мыслей в голове не было. Вернее, были, но такие, что в роман никаким боком не засунешь. Например, любил ли Кучики жену. Наверняка да, раз до сих пор так психовал при одном намеке на нее. Кенпачи любимых терять не доводилось, да и не было их отродясь, только Ячирка, но эта стрекоза его переживет, не может иначе быть.

Кенпачи поднимался, бродил по комнате, заглядывал в темное окно. Там во дворе были старые качели и баскетбольная площадка для малышни. Качели скрипели. То ли кто-то из соседских ребят загулялся допоздна, то ли нездешний молодняк развлекался. Скрип, надрывный и пронзительный, не давал покоя.

А у Кучики дом за городом. Кенпачи видел то ли фотографии на его сайте, то ли картинки в каком журнале. И сидит он там один как сыч среди деревьев, кустов и бабочек. И нахрена ж такая радость-то? Хотя от скрипа этого зубы ныли и сбежать хотелось. В ночь, в тишину старого сада. И чтобы никого рядом, кроме одного недоумка, с которым и не поговоришь нормально, все с какими-то плясками да поклонами.

Потом Ячирка прискакала с чаем и шоколадкой. Взглянула на монитор и уговорила лечь.

— Кенпачик, ну что тут сложного, знаешь же, что дальше.

— Знаю.

— Тогда рассказывай. Как всегда мне рассказывал. Ну, давай.

Она уселась рядом, подвернув под себя ноги, пила, облизывала перепачканные шоколадом пальцы. Кивала или хмурилась, но молчала и только в конце вдруг надулась как в детстве, ударила кулачком по его груди. Мелкая-мелкая, а силушки было будь здоров, особенно в раже. Но Кенпачи привык.

— Чего дерешься? Не понравилось?

— Дурак ты, Кенпачик! Конечно, нет. Он не должен умирать. Проиграть — да, это все глупости, еще сто раз победит потом. И с этими придурками разберется, и с другими. Но не умирать же! Ты что!

— Да не кричи ты, глупая. Иногда герои умирают, нормально это. Ты же кучу книжек читала, будто не знаешь.

— Это другие книжки, не твои! — Ячирка скомкала обертку, сунула в карман и глянула сердито. — Понимаешь, Кенпачик, твои главные герои не могут умирать, они же как ты…

— Ну да, а я бессмертный.

— Да не в этом дело. Сам подумай, ты ведь ни разу на работе не умер, так? Ты сильный, и я в тебя верю. И в этого твоего Аки тоже верю. Если он умрет, значит, зря верила. Понимаешь?

— Не очень, — честно признался Кенпачи. Хотя задумался — было вроде в словах Ячирки что-то важное, но что — никак разобрать не мог.

— Значит, поймешь, — уверенно сказала та.

Кенпачи потрепал ее по мягким волосам и вздохнул.

— Иди-ка ты спать, пигалица.

Ушла. А он еще долго ворочался с боку на бок. Думал про Аки, которого ждала шальная пуля, пропущенная по глупости, про то, что не зря, наверное, он так намертво застрял — и правда, никогда ведь не доводилось еще главных героев убивать. Оказалось, непросто это. Герой сопротивлялся, мстил этим самым кризисом творческим, а сроки поджимали. Не давали ни расслабиться, ни потянуть время, чтобы разобраться в себе, в сюжете. И в Кучики еще. Хрен знает зачем. Просто хотелось до нервного зуда. Даже больше чем дописать роман.

Он проснулся на рассвете. В башке нехорошо гудело, будто пил беспробудно несколько дней. Подержал ее под струей ледяной воды и сбежал в парк. Наматывал круги, пока совсем не спекся. Всех девчонок, которые там с плеерами бегали, распугал, должно быть, рожа совсем уж зверская была. Потом, не заходя домой, ушел в тренажерку. Мозги она, конечно, не прочищала, зато выматывала так, что на некоторое время можно было забыть о всякой фигне.

Домой Кенпачи шел в полной уверенности, что сейчас залезет в душ, выпьет кофе, сожрет чего-нибудь и наконец допишет чертов роман. Можно и не убивать, в конце концов, а просто покалечить как следует и дать понять, что не выжил.

Это решение так вдохновило, что он даже по лестнице взлетел, не заметив. Стащил промокшую от пота майку, перекинул через плечо, повернул в замке ключ.

И замер, едва переступив порог. Прислушивался, принюхивался — точно знал: не так что-то. Розовый плащ Ячирки висел на вешалке, значит, дома. Но чужой запах Кенпачи чуял отчетливо, также как и чужое присутствие. И черт знает, почему от запаха этого башку повело не хуже чем утром. Ну не могло такое быть правдой. А глюки ловить не с чего вроде.

— Кенпачик! — крикнула с кухни Ячиру и весело загромыхала посудой. — У нас гости. И я заказала пиццу. Бьякусик сказал, что он не против. А еще я готовлю чай. Почти скоро.

Кенпачи мгновенно оказался в своем кабинете. На столе перед Кучики возвышалась огромная стопка книг — то самое полное собрание его опусов, и он старательно выводил что-то на форзаце, кажется, последнего романа.

— Добрый день, Зараки, — сказал бесстрастно, не поднимая головы. Видно, целую поэму там строчил.

— Ф-фу, Кенпачик! В душ иди срочно. — Появившаяся Ячирка хлопнула полотенцем по спине и чмокнула в щеку. — Бьякусик мне все книжки подпишет, представляешь?

— Вот счастье-то, — хмыкнул Кенпачи. И вдвинулся наконец глубже в комнату. — Бьякусик, значит.

— Он сказал, что не обидится.

— Именно так, госпожа Кусаджиши.

— Слышал, целая госпожа Кусаджиши! — Ячиру крутанулась на месте — взметнулись полы домашней юкаты — рассмеялась счастливо и снова унеслась на кухню. А Кучики поднял голову.

— Бьякусик. Пицца. Ты влез на третий этаж без лифта и сидишь в моей квартире, Кучики. Мир перевернулся вверх тормашками?

— Кажется, вы приглашали на чай.

— Вчера, — уточнил Кенпачи. — Но вообще я рад тебя видеть.

— Я привез гранки интервью. Господин Мадараме все утро не мог до вас дозвониться. Подписанный экземпляр нужен им сегодня к вечеру. Оно планировалось в завтрашнем выпуске.

— Понял. Сейчас. — Хотелось спросить, чего сам-то притащился, тот же Мадараме мог привезти, или Юмичику послать. Но уверен был — у Кучики найдется ответ. И правды в нем будет столько же, сколько в его бесстрастной морде обычно.

Он все топтался перед столом как дурак, а Кучики все смотрел, уже не в лицо, а не то в грудь, не то в живот, как будто чего-то там еще не видел. Кенпачи тоже глянул на всякий случай. Провел ладонью по все еще влажной коже, глядя, как подрагивают ноздри тонкого носа, как Кучики наконец моргает, будто просыпаясь, и быстро захлопывает книгу.

— И правда в душ надо, — сказал Кенпачи и сбежал. И не было это позорное бегство тактическим отступлением, просто если б задержался там еще на секунду, завалил бы Кучики прямо на стол. И плевать, даже если б поубивали друг друга в итоге.

Душ немного помог, и вернулся Кенпачи почти вменяемым. Правда, от идиллической сцены, нелепой, смешной до колик и отчего-то возбуждающей, всю вменяемость как рукой сняло. Ячирка сидела посреди кабинета на полу и кромсала пиццу, Кучики сидел там же и разливал чай. Все такой же душистый и наглаженный, только пиджак снял и рукава рубашки засучил.

— Кенпачик, мы думали, ты там утонул. Садись уже. Поедим, а потом занимайтесь своим интервью хоть до ночи.

— Нельзя до ночи, раньше надо, — зачем-то объяснил Кенпачи, усаживаясь между ними. Свернул здоровенный кусок трубочкой и откусил сразу половину. По спине, плечам и груди с мокрых волос приятно текла вода. Щекотала и успокаивала одновременно. А вот Кучики не успокаивал. Слишком близко сидел и слишком демонстративно не смотрел в его сторону. Кенпачи спасал положение как мог — жевал, чтобы не брякнуть что-нибудь не то. Ячирка тоже помогала — болтала обо всем на свете, то о старшей школе, то о дальнейших планах, то вдруг перескочила на кино. И ни разу не попыталась втянуть его в разговор, как будто чувствовала что-то.

Хотя может и правда чувствовала. Дурой она с детства не была и иногда понимала больше, чем нужно. Она вскочила сразу, как допили чай. Схватила пустую коробку и сбросила на пол со стола черную папку.

— Работайте. И спасибо за автографы, Бьякусик. К тебе вечно такие очереди, что не протолкнешься. У меня терпенья не хватает там стоять. — Врала, конечно. Не было к Кучики таких уж очередей, да и не замечал Кенпачи за ней особой страсти ни к автографам, ни к его романам. Хотя ведь купила же зачем-то.

Пока Кенпачи размышлял над этой неожиданной странностью, Ячирка успела обхватить Кучики за шею и мазнуть губами по скуле. А тот не возражал, даже улыбался едва заметно. Если не знать его, то и не разглядишь. Но Кенпачи, оказывается, знал. И тень от ресниц была отлично знакома, и вот этот поворот головы, когда волосы захлестывают шею и ключицы, и то ли удивленный, то ли насмешливый излом бровей. И не удивительно ведь: они регулярно пересекались не один год, тут и не захочешь, а рассмотришь и запомнишь.

— Еще чаю? — предложил Кучики, когда Ячирка ушла.

— Лей, — махнул рукой Кенпачи и поднял с пола папку. Обычно подмахивал не глядя, но тут решил прочесть. Справился, надо сказать, быстро, даже чай остыть не успел.

— Зачем вы врали, Зараки?

— Чего?

— Зачем вы врали, что не читали моих романов?

— Ячирка сказала? — усмехнулся Кенпачи. — Да не читал я их, Кучики. Скука смертная, сдох на десятой странице. Или мне надо было сказать, что даже в туалете пытался, но заснул мордой в книжку?

— Вот как. И почему я не удивлен?

— Потому что твои шедевры не для моих мозгов?

— Возможно. Вас это не задевает?

— Что именно? Мнение общества о моих мозгах? — Кенпачи поставил размашистую подпись и захлопнул папку. — Или твое? Первое — нет, второе — да, но я это переживу. Особенно если смогу с тобой драться.

— Понедельник, то же время, — сказал Кучики, помолчав, и Кенпачи кивнул.

— Годится.

Он мог подняться и уйти, но почему-то медлил, и Кенпачи напряженно ждал чего-то, стискивая чашку и зубы. Это оказалось сложно — не делать того, что хочешь, и не говорить то, что думаешь. Вроде и особенно болтлив никогда не был, но с этим Кучики все было не так, и язык развязывался совсем не к месту, и тело реагировало слишком остро на самые простые жесты. А Кучики будто специально издевался — мягко поглаживал папку и задумчиво поджимал губы.

— Ячиру. Она ведь не дочь вам.

Кенпачи шумно выдохнул. Этого он точно не ждал, и непонятно было, что сейчас сильнее — облегчение или разочарование. Чудно.

— Да ты просто гений, Кучики. И как только догадался? — он залпом допил чай и решил, что все-таки облегчение. Уж слишком сгущалось тут напряжение, а Ячирка будто наяву между ними встала, думать и говорить о ней было безопасно и легко. — Дочь. Не по крови только. Но кровь, Кучики, не всегда дорого стоит.

— И давно вы… вместе?

— Давно. Она еще под стол пешком ходила и болтать толком не умела. Поехал я как-то вместе со своей группой на обычное задержание, не на облаву даже. А там три трупа, пожарище и кулек в капусте.

Кучики приподнял бровь.

— Да хрен знает, — пояснил Кенпачи. — Грядки были перед домом. На одной цветы — вылитая капуста в оборках, и там она, в одеяло какое-то замотанная — прямо из кровати, должно быть, вытаскивали. То ли прятали ее так, то ли надеялись, что сбежит, а она осталась. Я бы и не заметил, если б чуть не наступил. И не орала даже, тихо так лежала. Думал, угорела или убили, но нет, живо из одеяла таращилась. Поднял, хотел в больницу отправить или передать кому. Да где там. Как клещ в меня вцепилась. И хоть бы заплакала, так нет ведь.

Кенпачи улыбнулся. Это были приятные воспоминания. Ячирка будто ждала именно его на этой грядке. А дождавшись, сделала все так, как должна была сделать двухлетняя малявка, чтобы тогда еще молодой и горячий капитан полиции решил повесить себе на шею десять килограммов счастья.

— Родных не было, кроме трех обгоревших трупов. Тетка еще, троюродная что ли, отказалась. Вот с тех пор и вместе.

— Хорошая история, — сказал вдруг Кучики. — Но рассказчик из вас отвратительный.

— Иди к черту, — добродушно посоветовал Кенпачи. — Я тут тебе не роман сочиняю.

— От ваших романов это мало чем отличалось. Разве что не было фонтанов крови, кучи трупов, выбитых зубов, мата и прочей грязи.

Кенпачи открыл рот, закрыл и все-таки не выдержал — расхохотался, не хуже чем вчера на интервью.

— Зараза ты, Кучики. Только не говори, что у тебя дома тоже все мои романы валяются. И что ты тоже врал.

— Не валяются. Я бережно отношусь к книгам, даже к таким, как ваши, — он поднялся, невозмутимо расправил рубашку, зажал под мышкой папку и обернулся уже на пороге. — Передайте госпоже Кусаджиши, что она удивительно приятная собеседница и что я благодарю ее за чай. 

3

***

Было горячо и душно, словно засунули в печь. Кенпачи метался, чувствуя, как сминается под задницей мокрая простыня, оплетает ноги, натирает спину. Левую сторону груди и левую руку до кончиков пальцев при каждом движении прожигало нехорошей, пульсирующей болью, и Кенпачи рычал, царапал какие-то тряпки, пытаясь содрать их с себя и выбраться из морока и алых всполохов под неподъемными веками.

Он слышал тихие голоса. По морде лилось холодное, на лоб ложилось ледяное, и становилось немного легче. Он забывался коротким сном и просыпался снова. Узнавал встревоженный шепот Ячирки, прикосновение ее горячих пальчиков. Второго голоса не узнавал, хотя и чудилось в нем что-то знакомое. У этого второго голоса тоже были руки, прохладные и твердые, их Кенпачи научился отличать. Успокаивался, когда одна ложилась на лоб вместо ледяной примочки, а вторая касалась живота, и кончики пальцев смещались выше, забирались под слой тряпок, где нестерпимо горело и чесалось.

Потом он начал вспоминать. Понедельник выдался на редкость паршивым. Ямамото позвонил сразу после обеда, и Кенпачи срочно сорвался на вызов. Группу ему подобрали из каких-то остолопов. Одного подстрелили прямо у входа в злосчастный притон. Другого вынесли уже внутри хилой самодельной бомбой, радиус поражения у которой был не больше пары метров, но этот кретин умудрился попасть прямо в эпицентр.

Дохлое было дело. Уже через пять минут беспорядочной беготни по коридорам стало ясно, что их ждали. Вторая подстава за пару недель пахла дерьмово — утечкой информации в штабе. И у Кенпачи в голове мутилось от злости при мысли о том, что кто-то из своих оказался продажной сукой. Выхода было только два: положить в притоне всю группу или убраться пока не поздно. Вызывать подкрепление было без толку — не успеют, даже если вышлют вертолет.

Кенпачи выводил своих, не глядя в план здешних катакомб — некогда было тыкать в кнопки коммуникатора. Главное — помнил, а в остальном как всегда спасало наитие. Куда повернуть, как обойти очередную ловушку и не напороться на очередного стрелка. Кенпачи даже приказов не отдавал — только орал матом на свое стадо молокососов, из которых опытных было от силы трое, не считая его.

Вывел почти всех. Даже умудрились зачистить под ноль последний коридор. В наушниках надрывался тупой Кашимото, и от его воплей Кенпачи зверел до кровавой пелены перед глазами. Херов координатор и так-то успел достать до печенок, а сейчас, когда в башке крутилось всякое и вспоминалось, как в прошлый раз этот хрен лупал глазами, разводил руками и что-то блеял об ошибке осведомителя, хотелось просто выбраться наружу, выловить его и свернуть шею. Молча, никому ничего не объясняя.

Не успел. Сам подставился как придурок. И ведь знал, чуял, что нехрен соваться в перегороженный кустарной растяжкой отсек, так нет же — не сумел удержать одного мелкого кретина, у которого, видно, в заднице зудело от желания отличиться. Да и хрен бы с ним, такие недоумки все равно долго не живут, но и самого несло знакомым, неудержимым желанием вышибить кому-нибудь мозги напоследок. Кретина прикрыть успел, прострелить черепушку сидевшему в засаде козлу — тоже, а вот дебила с пистолетом не заметил. И ладно бы был тот каким-нибудь приличным бойцом, так нет же — самый обычный перепуганный мужик из обслуги.

Кенпачи его добил, но на целую секунду позже, чем стоило бы. Дебил целил в сердце, но, конечно, промазал. На поверхность Кенпачи выбирался на своих двоих, и даже весело было, потому что слишком уж нелепым оказался финал и слишком похожим на то, что он заготовил несчастному Аки. Сдыхать, правда, не от чего — от сквозного под ключицей никто еще на его памяти не дох, если не были задеты легкие, но все равно похоже.

Перед Ямамото отчитывался по телефону, от визита к Унохане отказался. Бледный до зелени Кашимото лично вез его домой, а Кенпачи стискивал зубы, прижимал к дырке мокрую от крови куртку, таращился на багровый закат, стараясь не отключиться, и думал, что с Кучики ему сегодня не подраться. И это было достойным завершением хуевого во всех смыслах дня.

Накрыло уже в ванной, где привычно сам себя латал, радуясь, что Ячирки нет. Крови она не боялась — привыкла, но все равно лучше было так, без свидетелей. Поплыл из-под ног пол, в ушах зашумело и адски захотелось пить. Кажется, в коридор он все-таки успел выйти и отключился уже где-то между кабинетом и спальней, потому что отчетливо помнил дверной проем и зеркало в простенке.

Глаза открылись, когда спал жар и окончательно прочистились мозги. Кенпачи посмотрел в знакомый потолок, ощупал профессионально наложенную повязку и медленно повернул голову. Вроде и догадывался, кого увидит: обоняние не подводило, да и те смутные обрывки воспоминаний про руки и голос намекали на конкретного человека. Но все равно присутствие Кучики в его спальне казалось настолько невероятным, что легче было поверить в затянувшуюся горячку и бред.

— Ты настоящий? — Кенпачи закашлялся — горло успело пересохнуть и задеревенеть, язык распух и слушался плохо.

— Не галлюцинация и не сон, если вы об этом, — Кучики отложил в сторону пачку листов, стек с кресла и сел на край кровати. Чашка с водой в его руке выглядела вполне настоящей, даже чуть заметный скол на золотом ободке просматривался отчетливо. Кенпачи пил, приподнявшись на здоровом локте. И думал, что ради такого стоило, пожалуй, даже осознанно подставиться под пулю.

— Кто меня замотал? — спросил Кенпачи и поскреб пальцами бинты.

— Мой семейный врач. Сегодня вечером он придет сменить повязку. Сами решайте, нуждаетесь ли вы в его дальнейших услугах.

— Я и в предыдущих не нуждался, — Кенпачи впихнул чашку ему в руки и снова откинулся на подушки. Можно было подниматься — болело уже терпимо, да и особо пострадавшим Кенпачи себя не чувствовал. Только испарина все еще проступала на коже от слабости, и клонило в сон.

— Это было не ради вас.

— Ячиру? Слушай, она давно привыкла, сама из меня пули не раз вытаскивала. Да и не из трусливых она. В истериках не бьется и знает что к чему.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Кучики смотрел куда-то в сторону, поджимал губы и был явно чем-то недоволен.

— Да что тебе не так-то?

— Вы абсолютно безответственный отец, Зараки.

— А ты вообще никакой! Поучи меня еще, — внезапно разозлился Кенпачи. И только потом, когда удивленно наблюдал, как каменеет лицо Кучики и как сжимаются его пальцы на чашке — того и гляди треснет — понял, что именно сказал. Вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и аккуратно положил ладонь Кучики на бедро, тот, вопреки ожиданиям, не стал ни дергаться, ни гордо удаляться. И Кенпачи осмелел, пошевелил пальцами, сжал крепче.

— Обиделся? Ну извини, не хотел я.

— Обижаться на правду — глупо.

— Глупо сидеть с вот такой мордой и делать вид, что тебе все равно. Ладно, я понял — бинтовали меня ради Ячирки, хрен с ним. А торчишь ты здесь за каким чертом? Тоже ради нее?

— Отчасти, — Кучики наконец подался вперед, отставляя чашку, и Кенпачи воспользовался моментом: запустил руку ему в волосы, настойчиво потянул ближе. Тот не сопротивлялся, только уперся в простыню, наклоняясь ниже. Черные пряди обвивали запястье, скользили между пальцами, затылок удобно ложился в ладонь. Губы снова пересохли, но сейчас было не до воды. Тело захлестывало жадным ожиданием, но Кучики молчал и не двигался, только смотрел, не моргая, будто тоже ждал. А Кенпачи вдруг вспомнил осторожные, прохладные прикосновения к животу и едва не зарычал. Нестерпимо захотелось рвануть Кучики вниз — и расстояния-то осталось всего ничего — перехватить губы, сжать запястье, заставить прикоснуться снова, но уже иначе — настойчиво и нетерпеливо. Ведь сам хотел же — зависал не хуже глючного системника, дышал слишком поверхностно и быстро, смотрел так, что невозможно было ошибиться, и все-таки ничего не делал.

— Кенпачик!

Кучики отпрянул, будто ему на спину кипятком плеснули, а Кенпачи уже обнимал бухнувшуюся на коленки у кровати Ячирку. Та выглядела довольной и жизнерадостной. Бойко докладывала о звонках Ямамото, говорила, чтобы не смел, как обычно, сдирать повязку раньше времени, иначе будет иметь дело лично с ней. Обещала на ужин нечто сногсшибательное. Кенпачи соглашался, кивал, краем глаза наблюдая, как Кучики собирает свои вещи. Их оказалось немало: ноутбук, полный кейс каких-то бумажек, ручки и зачем-то перья с чернилами.

В коридор следом за ним Кенпачи вышел сам — валяться в кровати и дальше он не собирался.

— Врач будет вечером, — напомнил Кучики и уже у самой двери сбился с шага, внезапно качнулся назад, прижался тесно, всей спиной и задницей. Запрокинул голову, касаясь затылком плеча. Кенпачи не успел ничего, ни перехватить его, ни заговорить. Только вдохнул судорожно, чувствуется, как отзывается болью в груди, а Кучики уже перешагивал порог.

— На ужин придешь? — хрипло спросил Кенпачи у его спины.

— Нет. Я и так потратил на вас слишком много времени.

***

Иккаку бесился, да и было от чего. Не то чтобы Кенпачи чувствовал себя особенно виноватым, но такая лажа приключалась с ним в первый раз, и это беспокоило.

— Что будем делать? — Иккаку упал на стул, дернул узел галстука. Нервничал всерьез. И даже подраться с ним, чтобы расслабился, пока было нельзя. Кенпачи с досадой потер надоевшие бинты — под ними чесалось и все еще болезненно тянуло. Содрал бы давно, но обещал Ячирке. Даже режим пытался соблюдать, правда, терпение таяло с каждым днем.

— Допишу я, — сказал устало.

— Когда?

Кенпачи пожал плечами. Врать и обнадеживать не хотелось. Аки отчаянно цеплялся за жизнь, а Кенпачи — за свой сюжет. Хоть убей, не получалось вырулить на хэппи-энд, но и боевка не давалась. Вяз в каждом слове, как в болоте.

— Пиздец, — сказал Иккаку. — И автора из заказных уже поздно искать. Пока прочтет, пока въедет, пока допишет.

— Охуел?

— У тебя есть варианты?

— Сам допишу, — Кенпачи сжал кулак. Осталось-то всего две паршивых сцены — бой и финал. Даже думать о том, чтобы отдать их на растерзание какому-нибудь постороннему писаке, было тошно. Знал Кенпачи таких — хватались за любой заказ издательства. То порнуху строчили в раскрученную серию, то детективы — да шустро так, временами аж зависть брала. Бывало, что и за топовых авторов писали, Иккаку говорил — обычная история, но Кенпачи этого понять не мог. И не то чтобы трясся за свою нетленку и берег от чужих лап, просто мерзко это было, все равно что в бою спрятаться за чужую спину и считать себя победителем.

— Три дня, — хлопнул по столу Иккаку. — Что хочешь делай, хоть в узел завяжись, но через три дня у меня должна быть вся рукопись. Иначе нас с тобой нагнут и выебут по полной программе. Послезавтра общий пресс-релиз и выкладка главы на твоем сайте. А мы все срываем нахер. Успеешь?

— Успею, — буркнул Кенпачи и потер виски. От этой нервотрепки начинала болеть башка.

— А может запереть тебя здесь? — Иккаку оскалился. — Юмичика кофе таскать будет и пожрать. В туалет, так и быть, выпустим, зато над душой стоять будем оба, и каждому слову почести воздавать. Можем даже сбацать на радостях танец обкурившихся туземцев.

— Вдвоем что ли?

— Я и один могу.

— Иди нахрен. Я от твоих танцев скорее харакири себе сделаю, чем допишу.

— Черствый ты человек. Такой порыв не оценил. Ладно. Посиди тут пока, пойду с главным поговорю. Узнаю, сколько нам с тобой будут стоить эти три дня. Черт, так и знал. Задницей чуял какую-то херню. Не думал только, что от тебя прилетит. Хорошо хоть ты не один такой. При Укитаке главный лаяться и борзеть не будет.

— Чего?

— Жди.

Иккаку выскочил из кабинета. Дверь за ним закрылась плотно, и Кенпачи еще пару секунд тупо на нее таращился. Укитаке, похоже, тоже двигал кому-то сроки. И удивляться-то было вроде нечему, мало ли тут авторов обреталось. Но только с одним из них Кенпачи предстояло вместе отправляться в тираж. И только один из них не давал покоя. Но он же не мог так лохануться? Кучики и проебанные сроки — это было даже нелепее, чем Кучики и пицца.

— Зараки.

— Правда значит! — подытожил Кенпачи вместо приветствия. — Твою мать!

Кучики выдвинул стул и уселся на другом конце стола.

— Не представляю, о чем вы.

— О романе твоем, конечно. Проблемы?

— Я бы назвал это временными затруднениями.

— Да похрен. Что так, что сяк — выйдет лажа. Как и у меня. — Кенпачи ухмыльнулся. Жить сразу стало веселее. Одно дело — чувствовать себя крайним, и совсем другое — когда крайних двое.

— Вы считаете, это повод для радости?

— Я считаю, что лажать вдвоем — не так тошно и не так скучно.

— Логика очень в вашем духе. Хотя некое рациональное зерно в ней есть. Думаю, отсрочку нам дадут, но небольшую. Слишком много средств вложено в рекламу. Отказываться от запланированных акций и терять деньги никто не станет.

— Много тебе еще?

— Пара глав. Работы на полдня.

— Если бы она еще шла, эта работа, — Кенпачи встал, прошелся по кабинету, подобрался ближе. — Тебя тут запереть не предлагали?

Кучики взглянул как на придурка. Конечно, кто же его тут запрет такого? Не Иккаку же. А у Укитаке наверняка были другие методы воздействия.

— Боюсь, все, что можно получить, заперев вас, — покалеченная мебель и выломанная дверь.

— Точно, — Кенпачи взгромоздился на стол, смотрел, не отрываясь, на подрагивающие уголки губ и уплывал. Кучики, кажется, вообще не умел улыбаться по-человечески, но то, что Кенпачи видел сейчас, было в сто раз лучше. Губы изгибались мягко, едва заметно, но лицо будто оживало и глаза блестели. Выглядел он так моложе, теплее и доступнее.

— Слушай, Бьякуя, у меня идея, — Кенпачи прищурился, пытаясь просчитать реакцию. По всему выходило, что Кучики не одобрит. Но промолчать сил не было. — Давай сбежим отсюда. Только время ведь зря теряем.

— Куда?

— Ко мне. У тебя же все манатки наверняка с собой, — Кенпачи покосился на знакомый кейс. — А у меня даже флэшки тут нет.

— И что вы предлагаете?

— Спасать положение, конечно. Иккаку сказал, три дня. Запереть меня не выйдет, разве что к батарее приковать. Тебя, похоже, тоже. Можем попробовать что-нибудь еще. Будешь давить мне на совесть и на чувство собственного достоинства. У тебя неплохо получается.

— А на что собираетесь давить вы?

— Ни на что. Я просто дам тебе в морду. Если захочешь, — Кенпачи сглотнул. В горле пересохло, будто целую речь толкнул, даже отдышаться захотелось.

— Сомневаюсь, что это поможет, — задумчиво сказал Кучики и вдруг поднялся, схватив свой кейс. — Идемте.

Из издательства они и правда сбегали. Кенпачи даже озирался пару раз — не заметит ли кто. Кучики несся впереди, почти не касаясь пола, прямой и легкий. Кенпачи топал следом, прикрывая отступление. В лифте отправил Иккаку смской сакраментальное «три дня», а потом с чистой совестью влез к Кучики в машину.

— Надеюсь, вы всерьез намерены писать, а не упражняться с батареями и мордобоем, — тот рванул с места так, будто и правда опасался, что за ними следом бросится все издательство с целью задержать и обезвредить. А может, передумать боялся.

— Сначала я планирую читать то, что ты наваял.

— Зачем же такие жертвы?

— Очень хочется совершить подвиг.

— Уверены, что я позволю?

— Не совсем. Но ты же сбежал со мной.

— И что это меняет? — Кучики притормозил на светофоре и обернулся. Смотрел с вызовом и ждал, будто от ответа зависело что-то важное. А Кенпачи даже думать не собирался, потому что ответ лежал на поверхности, как асфальт на дороге.

— Все, — сказал он и понял, что не ошибся.  
4

***

Свой роман Кучики отдал, но потребовал равноценного обмена и уже два часа сидел перед компьютером. Почти не комментировал, но по клавишам за каким-то хреном стучал активно. А Кенпачи все это время продирался сквозь его текст, как сквозь колючую чащу. Писал Кучики все-таки хуже, чем говорил. Сложные конструкции, вставные предложения, описание дождя или дерева на три страницы — легче было удавиться, чем все это одолеть от начала до конца.

Сдался Кенпачи, когда обнаружил, что по десять раз перечитывает одно и то же. То после особо витиеватого сравнения в середине забывал, с чего началось, то путался в героях, то вообще терял нить и мучительно искал ее, ползая по абзацам. Спать, правда, не хотелось, наверное, потому что состояние было взбудораженней некуда, но такими темпами он не добрался бы до финала и через сутки. Пришлось читать, пропуская целые куски. Выхватывать из текста знакомые имена и реагировать только на них, пытаясь проследить сюжет.

Дело пошло гораздо быстрее. Стопка листов на коленях стремительно таяла, и к концу Кенпачи даже увлекся. Средневековая Япония, по большому счету, мало чем отличалась от современной, а характеры у Кучики выходили интересными. Кенпачи даже верил в них, пока не натыкался в очередной раз на какую-нибудь внутреннюю философию размером с полглавы или совсем уж непонятный поступок.

— Вот же гадство, — не выдержал Кенпачи, когда добрался до конца. — Ты зачем из него деревяшку сделал? У него что, язык отсох и руки отвалились?

— При чем тут руки? — Кучики оторвался от монитора и нахмурился. — О чем вы вообще?

— О мужике! — Кенпачи с возмущением потряс страницей. — О мужике, который вместо того, чтобы разобраться с другим мужиком, молча уходит в закат, блядь! «Окрашенный кровью»! Ему же хуево, Кучики, а он просто ушел. Если у него язык отнялся и кодекс этот твой самурайский в морду дать не позволяет, хоть бы в лес побежал, да посносил там десяток деревьев к чертовой бабушке. А он что? Монолог толкнул о дружбе и предательстве на три листа! Ты бы еще о луне тут написал и о чае с бергамотом.

— Зараки, так откровенно выражают свои эмоции только варвары вроде вас.

— Все нормальные люди так выражают, — не согласился Кенпачи. — Ты писал о живом человеке, за которого я даже переживал местами, а закончил каким-то бревном, в котором и чувств-то никаких нет, одни эти, как их, пыльные метафоры. Вот! После такой хрени мне даже плевать, что будет дальше. Тебе, конечно, чихать на мое мнение, но это никуда не годится.

Кенпачи отбросил страницу. Даже сам не ожидал, что может разозлиться по такому странному поводу. Однако ж злился. Будто Кучики этой своей подставой обидел и предал лично его. И это после того, как Кенпачи столько мучился и, в конце концов, почти поверил и в героев его, и в историю.

— Я оценил ваш подвиг, — сказал Кучики, продолжая хмуриться. — Подождите немного, несколько абзацев осталось.

Кенпачи, пока ждал, немного успокоился. Проверил телефон с кучей пропущенных от Иккаку и ухмыльнулся — хорошо, что отключил и звук, и вибрацию, никакого покоя бы не было.

— «Смеркалось»? — спросил Кучики. — Вы серьезно?

Кенпачи вздохнул.

— Не удивительно, что вы застряли. У каждого слова есть свое место, Зараки. Тут, судя по всему, должна быть развязка с экшеном, да еще и смерть героя в кадре, а у вас — «смеркалось».

— Смерть, — согласился Кенпачи, отложил остатки романа и потер глаза. — В этой дурацкой смерти-то все и дело. Тебе не привыкать, Кучики, у тебя, похоже, в каждой книжке кто-то или на свой меч брюхом насаживается, или на чужой кидается. Одни благородные трупы кругом и несчастные девицы в слезах.

— У вас превратное представление о моем творчестве. Но речь не об этом, а о конкретной смерти данного героя. Она вас что, пугает?

— Издеваешься? Я ее с самого начала в красках представляю. Какого хрена мне бояться-то? Но что-то не так, — Кенпачи почесал в затылке и поднялся. Не понимал, с чего вдруг начал болтать с Кучики о ненужных тому ни за каким чертом подробностях, но останавливаться не хотелось. — Ячиру против. Говорит, нельзя убивать. Но дело не в ней, а в том, что этот живучий гад не желает дохнуть. Пять раз. Пять раз, Кучики, мы с ним и кровью харкали, и в дуло пистолета смотрели, и сестру мертвую воспоминали. Без толку. Все постирать пришлось.

— Как именно вы его убиваете?

— Случайно. Так обычно и бывает.

— Не всегда. Здесь эта смерть читается с первой страницы, хотя нет, пожалуй, с третьей, когда он понимает, что ему некуда возвращаться. И дальше, — Кучики пощелкал мышкой, — он идет к смерти осознанно, свыкается с мыслью о ней, а в конце вообще ищет. Если не найдет, финала не будет, Зараки.

— Считаешь, он хренов суицидник? — нахмурился Кенпачи. — Эта мысль неприятно резанула. Аки не был похож на него. И все же Кенпачи чувствовал с ним некую общность.

— Такой же, как и вы, — подлил масла в огонь Кучики.

— Я не…

— Не умеете думать абстрактно. Я уже говорил — вы обладаете исключительно прямолинейным мышлением. Даже удивительно, как с таким скудным потенциалом вы умудряетесь иногда находить верный путь. Должно быть, интуитивно.

— Жопой чую, — усмехнулся Кенпачи. Кучики неодобрительно поджал губы, но комментировать не стал. Постучал пальцами по столу, глотнул остывшего чаю.

— Вы хотите умереть?

— Конечно, нет.

— Вы готовы умереть, если придется?

— Ну да, было бы странно…

— Подождите. Между вами и вашим героем есть одно существенное отличие. Жизнь ему больше неинтересна. Такое случается, и в данном случае это объяснимо. Вы наградили его очень насыщенной судьбой и чередой серьезных трагедий и разочарований. А потом случилось то, что случилось. Он утратил интерес. Контраст между ярким прошлым, когда не было ни минуты покоя, когда каждый день ему приходилось бороться и побеждать, и унылым настоящим — серым, все время одинаковым, и я бы сказал, беспросветным, оказался слишком значительным. У вас два выхода — убить его или снова посадить в болото. Он слишком силен, чтобы добровольно там увязнуть или покончить с собой. Он будет сопротивляться сколько сможет, но иногда обстоятельства сильнее нас.

Кучики вдруг замолчал. Смотрел в монитор, но вряд ли что-то там видел, а Кенпачи хотелось сжать его плечо и сказать, что может, у него и одна извилина на весь мозг, но он понимает. Не только про Аки, но и про самого Кучики. Поводы залезть в болото у всех разные, и способы вылезти из него, или хотя бы побрыкаться напоследок — тоже. Кто-то пытается жить как привык и радуется, когда удается, кто-то ищет смерти, даже не подозревая об этом, а кто-то пишет исторические романы, убивая главных героев вместо себя, а в свободное время подставляется под чужой меч.

— Пойду пожрать соображу, — неловко сказал Кенпачи, так и не дотронувшись. — А то подохнем раньше времени, а я еще не набрыкался как следует.

Когда он вернулся с едой, Кучики сидел на полу посреди рассыпавшихся страниц своей рукописи. Хватал лист, что-то зачеркивал и судорожно шарил в куче в поисках следующего.

— Потом. Поставьте там, — велел, не глядя. Кенпачи хмыкнул, сгрузил все добро на стол и, запихнув в рот онигири, сел перед монитором. Кучики умудрился не просто прочитать, но еще и раскрасить текст. В желтых кусках, кажется, было то самое движение к смерти, в красных — боевки, смысл голубых Кенпачи не уловил. Туда попали и диалоги, и незначительные ремарки, и даже схематичные портреты персонажей. Чистить он не стал, сразу прокрутил в конец, стер все-таки злосчастное «смеркалось», полюбовался на чистую страницу и решил попробовать еще раз в надежде, что хоть шестой заход окажется удачным.

Когда очнулся, на столе горела лампа, а Кучики стоял у окна и смотрел в ночь. Чего, спрашивается, видел в такой темноте? Кенпачи помотал головой, повел затекшими плечами, потряс полупустой пакет с соком и прикончил его залпом. Стоило перечитать то, что написал, но на месте больше не сиделось, и так, похоже, провозился не меньше трех часов. Даже не помнил, что вокруг творилось. Такие провалы в текст случались редко, и именно за эту редкость Кенпачи их особенно любил. Потом, когда выныривал, накрывало приятной сытой усталостью.

Вороха бумажек на полу больше не было. Рукопись идеально ровной стопкой лежала на столе рядом с пустой коробкой из-под онигири — и хоть убей, не мог вспомнить, сам все сожрал, или Кучики немного помог.

Кенпачи встал у него за спиной, прищурился, глядя на черные силуэты деревьев и желтое пятно от фонаря на асфальте.

— И что ты там увидел?

— Услышал.

— Качели? — Кенпачи придвинулся ближе, вдохнул запах его волос. Подумал, что погружение вышло уж очень глубоким — это на какое же дно надо залечь, чтобы не слышать такого надрывного скрипа? — Каждый вечер терзают, надо смазать уже. У тебя там тихо небось?

— Птицы, соседские собаки. И все. Дописали?

— Нет. Снова застрял.

Странно было стоять так — совсем близко, но не прикасаясь. И понятно было, что выдержки надолго не хватит, надо или отойти, или прекратить уже страдать херней. Но Кенпачи тянул, словно намеренно тормозил время. Это ощущение застывших стрелок было болезненным и одновременно пьянящим, потому что дальше могло случиться все что угодно, как в бою с завязанными глазами. Можно выиграть одним ударом, а можно сдохнуть от неосторожного движения. Там нужно слушать, чувствовать колебания воздуха, угадывать шаги. Здесь все эти навыки оказались бесполезны, а соревноваться с Кучики в том, кто кого перемолчит и перестоит, было идиотской затеей. Даже пробовать не стоило.

Рука показалась почти неподъемной, но Кенпачи все-таки опустил ее на плечо Кучики и ткнулся носом в его затылок. Сразу стало душисто и жарко, будто нырнул с головой в полную ванну пены. И время пошло.

Кенпачи выдохнул всей грудью, вдохнул снова. Прижал ладонь к распахнутому вороту рубашки, зацепил ключицы и сунулся ниже — внутрь — под застежку с бесконечными пуговицами. Спросил хрипло:

— Это тоже лишнее?

— А вы злопамятный, — Кучики качнулся назад. Вжался лопатками и спиной, склонил голову, подставляя шею. Сам. И это было последним, что Кенпачи помнил отчетливо: светлая кожа с росчерками темных прядей и бешено бьющийся под губами пульс. Дальше началась свистопляска с провалами и черными дырами. Первая дыра затянула его надолго, когда Кучики вывернулся и обхватил за шею. Целовал, хватал за волосы и сорвано дышал в рот.

Во вторую провалился сразу, как содрал с Кучики рубашку и прижал его к себе. Но самой неожиданной и глубокой оказалась третья. Кенпачи влетел в нее с разбега, когда из Кучики вдруг хлынула нежность, и он прижался губами к самому толстому и уродливому шраму. Нож тогда был зазубренный, раскромсал от живота до шеи, повезло, что не слишком глубоко. Кенпачи сжал челюсти, подставляясь под неожиданную ласку. Кучики трогал, надавливал языком, цеплял зубами, и Кенпачи жмурился, прижимал его голову крепче. Шрамов было много, и от одной мысли, что Кучики не остановится на одном, бросало в пот. Тот и не остановился. Кенпачи чувствовал его руки: на животе, на спине, на заднице, на свежих и старых шрамах. Кучики обшаривал, ощупывал всего, будто изучал и запоминал пальцами и губами.

Кенпачи не отставал. Оглаживал плавный изгиб поясницы, проталкивался глубже, к напряженным ягодицам, матерясь, стаскивал с Кучики штаны, трогал везде, где удавалось дотянуться. Потом снова был провал, и горячий, твердый член в ладони. Кучики вздрагивал, тоже раздевал. Торопился. Хотел не меньше, но сдерживался, только едва заметно покачивал бедрами, терся о ладонь и пальцы, медленно вталкиваясь в кулак.

А потом у кого-то из них все-таки лопнуло терпение. Кенпачи видел перед собой спину, Кучики прижимался лбом к стеклу и что-то шипел. Кенпачи сжимал пальцы на его бедрах и пытался разобрать слова, но в ушах слишком громко бухала кровь. Болели яйца, спущенные джинсы путались в щиколотках, но тратить на них время Кенпачи уже не мог. Кучики упирался ладонями в подоконник и тоже не хотел ждать.

— Кровать? — успел спросить Кенпачи, прежде чем его накрыло очередной волной. В глазах плыло. — Смазка? Презервативы? Твою мать, Бьякуя, ты же доведешь!

— Да, — выдохнул тот и подался назад, не позволяя больше раздумывать. И не было никакой смазки, кроме собственной, да еще облизанные кое-как пальцы, которые никак не удавалось втолкнуть куда надо. Зато были выпуклые позвонки под ладонью, плечи, которые Кенпачи кусал, чтобы не завыть в голос. И горячая, тугая дырка, которая впускала с трудом. И хриплое дыхание Кучики.

Ждали оба, кажется, целую вечность. Кенпачи трясло, как под напряжением, он беспорядочно шарил по гладкому боку, по шее, наматывал на кулак влажные волосы. Кучики будто окаменел, только пальцы скребли по подоконнику и судорожно дергались ребра на вдохах. Кенпачи заговорил бы, если б хоть что-нибудь кроме мата приходило в голову, и если б вместо членораздельных слов из горла не рвался хрип.

Потом, гораздо позже, уже когда Кенпачи жадно целовал искусанные губы, то и дело сбиваясь с ритма, у него снова случилось недолгое просветление. Почувствовал сразу и металлический привкус на языке, и руку Кучики на бедре — тот не то гладил, хаотично и бессмысленно, не то пытался удержать равновесие и притянуть ближе. Кенпачи успел просунуться к его паху и обхватить член. Кучики выгнулся, сжался до багровых кругов перед глазами и глухо застонал в рот.

Кенпачи чувствовал, как течет по руке его сперма, и рычал, из последних сил вбиваясь как можно глубже. А потом кончал, выплескиваясь снова и снова. И думал, что рехнуться от оргазма, оказывается, очень легко.

***

Постель все еще знакомо пахла. Кенпачи ткнулся мордой во вторую подушку, задышал, вспоминая ночь и то, как добирались до кровати, мокрые после душа, измотанные и сонные. Умудрились не сказать друг другу ни слова, и без того было хорошо. Кенпачи обхватил Кучики поперек груди, притиснул к себе, да так и отрубился. Теперь было жаль, что утро наступило слишком быстро.

Он поднялся, натянул штаны и пошел искать. Чувствовал — никуда Кучики не делся. Но не сбежать из кровати, конечно, не мог.

Тот обнаружился в кабинете. Сидел перед монитором. И вид у него был бы почти привычный, если б не хвост и не сползшее с плеча широченное косоде. В паху плеснуло горячим, рот наполнился слюной. Кенпачи шел от двери до стола медленно, как сквозь глубокую, маслянистую воду, и глаз отвести не мог и от плеча этого, и от ярких засосов по всей шее.

— Где ты его откопал?

— В шкафу. Это была единственная приличная вещь, которую я там нашел.

— Ты в нем тонешь.

— Я неплохо плаваю. Вы вовремя, идите сюда.

— Да я уже.

Кенпачи обогнул стол, приподнял пальцем подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Вглядывался в ожившее наконец лицо, в неспокойные глаза, в истерзанные, потрескавшиеся губы, и боялся верить.

— Не сейчас, — Кучики перехватил его запястье и ткнул пальцем в монитор. — Читайте.

Кенпачи кое-как отвернулся, склонился над столом, невзначай накрыв ладонью голое плечо, которое не давало покоя. Строчки перед глазами никак не желали разбиваться на слова, а слова — доходить до мозгов.

Три абзаца. Он прочел их раз десять, пока понял наконец, что именно читает.

— Это вариант. Вы можете принять его или не принять, но…

— Цветущая сакура? Откуда? Там же осень всю дорогу.

— Образное мышление у вас тоже отсутствует начисто. Это же не…

— Подожди.

Ноги почему-то не слушались. Хотелось осесть на пол, положить голову Кучики на колени и подумать. Вчера он все-таки убил Аки. А сегодня прямо над пожарищем и зачищенной базой цвела сакура, и Аки смотрел на нее, захлебываясь кровью, думал о сестре и о том, что все еще хочет жить. И это, черт возьми, было так правильно, что у Кенпачи аж горло перехватило от неуместной гордости и неожиданной боли.

— Твою мать!

— Зараки…

— Да постой ты. Я же думал об открытом финале, но у меня такая хуйня получалась, не представляешь! — Он резко обернулся и все-таки не выдержал, полез целоваться. Кучики не сопротивлялся, мягко гладил затылок, подавался навстречу. Настоящий, доступный и, кажется, впервые настолько откровенный.

— Многоточие — хороший знак, Зараки. За ним можно придумать любой финал, какой захочется. Ячиру права, такие герои не должны умирать окончательно, хотя бы в этот раз. Кстати, где она?

— Вспомнил, — фыркнул Кенпачи. — В Киото у подружки, так что можешь ходить в таком виде и дальше, а можешь вообще раздеться.

Ответить Кучики не успел. В дверь затрезвонили и заколотили с такой силой, будто собирались ее выбить. Столько шума сейчас мог произвести только один человек. Кенпачи выругался, схватил с пола телефон. Экран мигал входящим вызовом. Ну конечно, кто ж еще-то.

— Иккаку, черт бы его побрал!

— Откройте, иначе придется ставить новую.

— Да. Сейчас я.

Кенпачи бросился в коридор. Рявкнул на ходу, чтоб заглох, пока весь дом на уши не поставил. Распахнул несчастную дверь и нос к носу столкнулся с разъяренным Иккаку.

— Да какого ж хрена? — сразу заорал тот. — Ты чего творишь? Я, как идиот, валяюсь в ногах у главного, пытаюсь выторговать фору и не потерять твои деньги, а ты что? Какого хрена удрал, я тебя спрашиваю! Какого хрена не берешь телефон?

Выглядел Иккаку фигово: взмыленный, в перекошенном галстуке и с красными глазами, то ли от недосыпа, то ли от психоза, Похоже, главный все-таки устроил ему вчера разнос, и Укитаке не помог. Неловко, конечно, вышло, но Кенпачи не жалел.

— Чего разорался? Готово все.

— Правда что ли? — обрадовался Иккаку. Повеселел разом, даже глаза заблестели. — Так мы даже к пресс-релизу успеем? Да не молчи ты, черт рогатый! Устроил мне херню, а теперь…

— Правда. Входи, заберешь.

— Слушай, а ты случайно не знаешь, где Кучики? Он тоже трубку не берет. Ты его вчера с собой уволок? А потом куда дел? Там Укитаке внизу в машине. Тоже волнуется, аж кашляет без передышки. Мы потом собирались в дом этот его загородный ехать.

— Это лишнее, господин Мадараме, доброе утро.

Иккаку застыл на пороге кабинета, будто на стенку налетел. Кенпачи обошел его, стараясь сдержаться и не заржать. Кучики даже не попытался смыться в спальню или на кухню. Да что там, он даже одеться не попытался. Так и сидел в старом косодэ, покусанный, небрежный и охуенно красивый. Кенпачи снова чуть не залип, но вовремя наткнулся на требовательный взгляд.

— Д-доброе утро, — выдавил Иккаку, стремительно краснея ушами и лысиной. Стоял как столб, таращился и нервно сглатывал.

— Возьмите, — Кучики протянул Кенпачи флэшку, — это ваш, последняя версия.

— С сакурой?

— Да.

Кенпачи кивнул и вдруг понял, что не так. Роман Кучики! Он совсем забыл о нем. Даже спросить не удосужился, ни вчера, ни сегодня. Вот же кретин!

— Стой! А твой! Я же… Мы же… — Кенпачи сжал кулак, злясь на себя за неуместное косноязычие и чувствуя что-то очень похожее на стыд. — Да блядь!

— Зараки, я вас понял, успокойтесь. Господин Мадараме, скажите господину Укитаке, чтобы проверил почту. С час назад я отослал ему архив. Пароль он знает.

— Хорошо! Да! Хорошо! Конечно! Я… Да! — Иккаку наконец отмер, правда, с речью у него, похоже, тоже были проблемы. Кенпачи сунул ему в руку флэшку. Иккаку заморгал, кивнул и тут же выскочил в коридор. Кенпачи едва догнал его у выхода.

— Презентация! — сказал вдруг Иккаку. — Через пару недель надо будет обсудить. И сигнальный экземпляр! Проверишь сам! И… А вы… Твою мать! Нет! Я не буду об этом думать! И не напоминай мне!

Так и сбежал, не обернувшись.

— Кучики, ты зачем человека довел? Первый раз вижу его таким охуевшим.

— Считаете, мне надо было спрятаться в шкаф? Или может, выпрыгнуть в окно?

— Это было бы весело, — ухмыльнулся Кенпачи.

Все-таки опустился на пол и обхватил его колени. Хорошо было так, что аж дышать получалось с трудом, грудь пережимало от всяких мыслей и от того, что чувствовал сейчас. Слишком много, пожалуй, но Кенпачи нравилось.

— Ты когда успел дописать-то?

— Вчера еще, — усмехнулся Кучики, — пока вы страдали над сценой смерти. Оказалось, нужно просто добавить немного чувств, реальной жизни, реальной боли, реального желания. Вы были правы, Зараки. Я иногда забываю, что герои живые. Спасибо.

— Покажешь потом? Я дочитаю.

— Не стоит так мучиться.

— Дурак ты.

Кенпачи потерся щекой о шершавую ткань косодэ и закрыл глаза. Больше не нужно было ничего дописывать, гоняться за тенью и ждать неизвестно чего. И жить хотелось так же сильно, как в юности. Смотреть на цветущую сакуру, распивая чаи у Кучики в саду, драться с ним, побеждать. И сейчас Кенпачи верил — все это будет. Главное, раньше времени не поставить точку.

Конец


End file.
